the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elaina meets Harold
Sylveondream: Harold walked up the steps of the society with his little pooch not too far behind. "Here it is shady, Society of Arcane Science!" his dog barked in agreement tail wagging with happiness." Yeah, I am excited too! Now let's hope some one is awake" facing the wide doors he knocked softly hoping someone would here him. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina turned around and opened the door.* Hello. *Her voice was bitter and cold, unlike how it normally was when greeting new lodgers/guests.* Sylveondream: Harold cough before speaking, marking himself look formal." Good afternoon madam." he replied with a slight bow." I hope I am not interrupting anything out of importance." his dog grunted in annoyance knowing that he dose this all the time when he meets someone new. Ms Elaina Hyde: Not at all. *she sounded even more bitter, and annoyed. Obviously he was. Also, Elaina looks like a child. Of course. Just pointing it out, just in case...* Sylveondream: "I heard of this establishment and came here to hopefully finish my work in a safe environment." Getting annoyed shady darted past Elaina and her owner, running around the room loudly barking." Shady come back here!" Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh! A puppy!~ *her eyes brightened* Sylveondream: Shady stopped and ran backed to Elaina, begging her to pick her up." Sorry for that miss, she tends to do that a lot." Harold sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose." My name is Harold Thompson, it's a genuine pleasure to meet you." Ms Elaina Hyde: I'm Elaina Hyde. Can I pet your puppy? Sylveondream: Harold laughed at Elina's excitement. "of course you can, though she is not a puppy anymore." he smiled."Infact, in three weeks she will be expecting her own puppies." Ms Elaina Hyde: Really?! Can I have one?! It's my birthday, you know! Sylveondream: "Why not? I was actually going to sell them, depending on the size of the litter" he smiled brightly when shady began to roll on her back, exposing her large belly. A growl suddenly cut thru the excitement making shady stop and look at her owner, Harold blushed as his stomach growled again. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina rubbed her belly, giggling when she heard the growl* you can come in! Sylveondream: "Thank you." he blushed slightly grabbing his bags and walking inside, shady got up and bounced after Harold, tail wagging. Ms Elaina Hyde: *giggles* the kitchen's this way. *leads the way* Sylveondream: "You can just call me Harris." he said following Elaina to the kitchen. He was grateful that she didn't question on why he said 'safe environment' it was rather a tough topic he rather not go into detail a bout. Ms Elaina Hyde: *there was a batch of fresh cookies, but the cook was nowhere to be seen. Elaina frowned. There was a note that said anyone could take some, so she grabbed one and gave it to him.* Sylveondream: "Thank you." he took the cookie and ate it hungrily, he didn't notice that he was starring at her for a bit longer than he intended. She just reminded him of his first crush, Fiona Grayson. Ms Elaina Hyde: *she didn't notice, eating a few cookies herself.* Sylveondream: "How old are you turning sense it's your birthday?" Grabbing another cookie, not caring if it wasn't a proper meal for breakfast. Ms Elaina Hyde: I'm turning 21! *she grinned* Sylveondream: "Really?" he asked rasing an eyebrow. "You look younger then what I was expecting." taking another bite of the cookie he didn't realized that Shady had run off from the kitchen and was causing a mess. Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah, I'm a shorty.... Sylveondream: Harold was about to reply when the sound of a vase braking interrupted him." Please tell me that is not who I think it is." his short hope was shattered when loud barking could be heard followed closely by more notice." Yep it is." Ms Elaina Hyde: *elaina giggled* uh oh! Sylveondream: Shady came into the room with a towel in her mouth winch was trailing down on the floor. "Come now shady, that is not yours." bending down and grabbing the other end of the towel, Harold proceeded to take it from her. Only for shady to growl thru the soft fabric and pull back, her tail waging in anticipation." Shady." he said in annoyance, pulling a bit harder but made Shady pull back shaking her head. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina bent down to help, scratching behind the dog's ears.* Sylveondream: "Please don't encourage her." Harold asked pulling it a bit harder shady just growled and yank the towel. "Mind giving me a hand?" Ms Elaina Hyde: I thought it would distract her... Sylveondream: "She gets hyper very easily." he explained, with a bit of force he yanks the towel from her. Ms Elaina Hyde: Sorry.... Sylveondream: Felling guilty Harold picked up Shady and hand her over to Elaina." If you want, you can have two puppies from her littler if she has more than one." The church Grim barked at Elaina her tail wagging. Ms Elaina Hyde: Two? that's two many!~ Sylveondream: "And one more will be chaotic." he laughed rubbing Shady's head." I just wanted to make sure you would feel a tad bit happy." Ms Elaina Hyde: I'm okay with one! Sylveondream: "Ok then." Harold coughed in nervousness before looking at his bags." Soooo, where do I stay?" Ms Elaina Hyde: Um, I'm sure I can find you a room? Sylveondream: "Alright then." Harold placed Shady on the cool tiles of the kitchen." Are you like some sort of grantor or something?" Ms Elaina Hyde: No, I'm just Doctor Helen Jekyll's fffriend. *she hesitated saying friend, unsure whether to tell the truth or only half of it.* Sylveondream: "What do you studies?" he asked curiously. Ms Elaina Hyde: I... don't really... study anything? I'm just... here. Sylveondream: "Oh, I study supernatural creatures like vampires and other stuff." He explained getting a tad bit excited. Ms Elaina Hyde: That's awesome! Sylveondream: A sudden pain from his chest and stomachache made him clutch it, 'Darn the scars.' Ms Elaina Hyde: Hm...? Sylveondream: "It's just an old wound acting up." he shrugged her off still grimmincing in pain. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh...? Sylveondream: "I was attacked by a werewolf and I bearly survived." he smiled weakly as he reached for his pocket and emerge with a medicine. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh! That's both cool and bad! Sylveondream: "The doctors thought that I wouldn't survive." he let a out a sigh of relief as he ate the pill. "It was when I was doing my research." Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... Sylveondream: "But I am alright know." he smiled Ms Elaina Hyde: Good! Sylveondream: "My parents got angry and told my that I could not do my research anymore." Shady padded over to Elaina whining. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... that sucks... I know that feeling. Sylveondream: "I was angry with them but I eventually agreed." he nodded in agreement. "For three years I was not allowed to do any research. I believed I was 15 at the time." Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... that's awful... Sylveondream: "Well I was able to get back to my work so everything was find." he kneeled down to pet Shady on the head. Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah... Sylveondream: "So how many loggers are in this building?" he asked curiously. Ms Elaina Hyde: I have no clue. At all. Sylveondream: "They are that many!" he shouted, clearly impressed that the society can house so many people under one roof. Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah... Sylveondream: "Wow, how those the society keep up with them!?" he was getting a little to excited and was behaving more like a young teenager. Ms Elaina Hyde: I don't know! Sylveondream: "I'm glad I got a chance to live here, and a chance to meet you." he said looking around the fancy building with excitement. Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah! It's awesome here! Sylveondream: "And my dog loves it here too!" Obtained From Throwing my own party Category:Main Plot Category:Potential